Insecurities
by Equals.Love
Summary: Ryuzaki constantly pesters Light about Misa. But recently, the evil mastermind has let a few of these thoughts get to his head. Is Misa as faithful as she says? Read and Review Please!


"_What if I told you, that Misa-chan was pretending?"_

Yagami Light pushed out of his car, Ryuk trailing behind him while humming about when he'd get to eat apples. Misa always gave Ryuk plenty of apples for him to munch on; she was such a motherly woman. "You know, Light, Misa-chan is quite the looker, as well as caretaker. If it weren't for my inhuman appearance, I would have stolen her away," he began to snicker in that infamous way he did.

Light ignored the lighthearted joke, and instead, looked up at the gray skies. _What did he mean by that…?_

Ryuzaki placed a question in Light's mind, that lingered for days now. _Misa wouldn't pretend… she's in love with me. She'll do anything for me._

Light turned his key, briefly remembering that if he made a loud entrance, Misa would squeal a welcoming, and love all over him for a good five minutes. As if he needed that. He silently clicked the door open, and craftily pulled his keys from the lock, shutting the door as if he had never even opened it in the first place. Ryuk noted how he was being careful with his steps, and he considered ruining the moment for the brunette. But then again, Light was a heartless slave driver who would send Ryuk a month without even the core of an apple.

Ryuk sealed his lips, and furthermore, silenced his large, distorted wings.

"Light?"

The both of them turned to the hallway to see Misa standing in the doorway from the kitchen, holding a freshly washed bushel of apples. Her blonde hair was neatly piled into a bun on top of her head, her sleeves rolled up from the house work she had been doing.

"Welcome home, you two! Ryuk, I have apples!" she set them on the table, and Ryuk sent Light the look of, _Well the jig is up_.

"Misa-chan, can you be my bride?" Ryuk drawled happily as he gnawed on the fruit. Misa laughed, and turned to the love of her life. She danced towards him, and wrapped her arms around his well built frame, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I took out the list of people today, like you asked. And you promised, remember?"

Light almost forgot. He had promised her that he'd spend a whole night with her. Apparently sleeping beside her wasn't enough.

He had no intention of sleeping _with_ her, but the Amane was persistent.

"_what if I told you, that Misa-chan was pretending?"_

Light flinched, and roughly gripped Misa's hand on his chest, causing her to wail in pain. "Light! Are you okay?" she asked, even though her hand was throbbing. He grunted, and nodded his head stiffly, clearing his throat as he pulled his tie loose. "Misa-chan," he cooed, and her eyes flashed up to him worriedly.

He looked down at her, seeing her facial expression not contort into the little girl gleam, but stay serious.

"What's with that look?" Light asked. Misa stared hard at his face, and murmured, "you never call me Misa-chan unless something's wrong. Did Ryuzaki pick your brain again? You seemed bothered when you walked in," she said, and Light just stared dumbfound at her. Misa was never good at reading people. The only read she got were the numbers of lifespan above their heads.

Misa then smiled, and reached up to stroke Light's cheek. "I learned to read you, so you wouldn't have to wait too long for anything. I do love you, Light, remember?"

He watched her turn away and sashay back to the kitchen, hanging her apron over the oven handle. "I'm working on dinner, so you can relax for a little while," she called to him, and he dropped into a chair, watching Ryuk hoard apples down his throat as he hovered above the dining table. "Your eating habits are quite revolting," Light commented, and Ryuk snickered at him. "Don't take your anger out on me. Misa-chan caught you red handed, ne? You know, Light, maybe keeping her close wouldn't be such a bad thing?"

Light had debated for a long while, whether he should kill Misa off or not. Now that Rem was out of the way, nothing was stopping him from ridding of her. He'd already planned the reactions in and around her death. It wouldn't make him look suspect at all-according to anyone who wasn't Ryuzaki-but he could pass it off as an inside attack, which would spread their search to the modeling industry, in which Light could rid of more crooked individuals from there out.

But then again, Misa had the eyes of the Shinigami, and finding someone else as trustworthy as her would be near impossible. Light hadn't met any one person who was so devoted to another. In that sense, he admired her perseverance. He never found it useful to attach himself to someone so strongly, but he'd never be _this_ persistent. The brunette stared at the table in heavy thought, until he heard the sing song voice call out, "dinner will be ready in ten minutes!"

Light didn't move as Misa dropped herself in his lap, slithered her arms about his neck, and began to pepper his jaw with her scarlet stained kiss. Light sighed, relaxing into the chair. If there was one thing he found both annoying yet calming, it was the way Misa handled him.

"Did Ryuzaki give you any grief today?"

Light wanted to say, _outside of making me question you, not at all._ "Not really… it was a basic, routine day. They're getting colder on their hunt for Kira."

"Be careful with that. You say the they, and them so casually." Light blinked at the ceiling, and lifted up his head, staring at her in question. "Why the hell are you so observant today?"

"You've been rubbing off on me," she grinned, and her fingertips splayed gently on his scalp, "I can't help it if I've gotten smarter. You preferred a girl who understood your motives, you told me that once."

Light didn't say anything, and she cooed quietly, "I'm perfect for you, you have to see that now."

"Are you so in love with me?" he asked, smiling arrogantly. She nodded, her cheeks turning a light red with response to that answer. "I'll give you anything."

How could she be against him? How could she be pretending to love him? Light didn't understand it. His smile faded, and his brown eyes turned dangerously serious. "Misa, you would never go against me, would you?"

Misa idly noted that Ryuk and the bushel of apples had vanished from sight, being as Light had lifted her up and slammed her roughly onto the table. "Ouch…that really hurt, Light! You're being really-"

"Answer the Goddamn question, Misa," he snarled.

Her eyes widened, seeing not only anger in his face, but slight hysteria was etched into his cheek bones like mountains on a map. "Light…I would never. I would never turn my back on you! I love you Light! I love you more than anyone in the world-" she was silenced by the rare kiss that he almost never gave her. Only this time, he was forcefully drowning her with his tongue. She mewed at the roughness of his touch, but was swimming in ecstasy as his hands smoothed along her body, his lips traveling down her neck. "L-Light!" she breathed, gasping for air. Her body craved this, feeling the tingling sensation as his bangs brushed her skin.

This wasn't like him. But she didn't care.

Misa arched her back as she felt him fumble with the clasp on her bra, his rugged breathing and urgent grunts making the both of them more impatient. The blonde was under the impression she may actually lose her innocence to the man she loved, on this very table.

Light stopped, and pulled back an inch to see his love bites smeared along her stomach, between her supple breasts, and to see a flustered Misa gnawing on her fingernails in anticipation. What the hell did he just do? He pushed back from her body, and rejected her like she was a disease, when only moments ago he embraced her like the Goddess Aphrodite.

"L-Light? What's wrong?" Misa sat up, tugging her top down in embarrassment.

"Just…shut up," he sighed, and knowing he couldn't leave her unsatisfied like this, he leaned forward and left a gentle kiss against her forehead, and murmured, "I do love you, Misa."

Just seconds after that, he was Light again. Misa cleared her throat, and hopped off the table, saying, "I'll get dinner for you…"

The two of them were awkward for that night. But as Misa pulled the dish out of the oven, she had a sudden realization that Light had mauled her with Ryuk still somewhere in the house. "Misa-chan, you're quite the squealer," Ryuk cackled.

_No more bushels of apples for the Shinigami, _Misa noted mentally.


End file.
